rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper Rifle
The Sniper Rifle is a weapon used in Red vs. Blue, most commonly by Church. It is mostly used for reconnaissance, but can sometimes be used to hurt/kill others from a far distance. Users *Church/Epsilon: The Sniper Rifle is Church's primary weapon but he is unable to actually shoot anybody, with the exception of certain occasions, such as shooting Wyoming in Episode 99. He also was able to land a miraculous shot on the Meta in Reconstruction. As Epsilon-Church, he initially does not even know how to activate the zoom of the rifle. He later tries and fails to shoot a large rock under Tex's supervision. In the Deja View PSA (not canon) he manages to successfully hit a target (Simmons' head), only to find out that it is a hologram. *Tucker: Tucker's running joke is the fact he only on rare occasions finds and wields a Sniper Rifle. He first (chronologically) mentions the Sniper Rifle while talking to Captain Butch Flowers but never receives it due to future Church killing Butch Flowers, and over many seasons he begs Church to let him use it. His prayers are finally answered when Church allows him to use his in return for the sword, but quickly gives it back after unloading a round into Tex's ass (Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!). His final appearance using it was while fighting the Wyoming clones, and mostly because he had 'looped' through the battle so many times, he uses it with extreme skill and kills at least 3 Wyoming clones with it.. *Tex: She sometimes uses it, but not always. She shot Lopez's head (and cried "Headshot"!!!) off of a turret in Heavy Metal. During Out of Mind she fired a tracker at Wyoming's Warthog. *Wyoming: He uses one to shoot a Rocket Launcher out of Tucker's hands in Season 3. He is also seen with a Sniper Rifle in the Season 9 poster, and was later seen using it to spy on C.T. in Oversight. He also uses his Sniper Rifle to fire upon the Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners in Fighting Fire. On the Freelancer leaderboard, his symbol is a crosshair. *Caboose: At first he uses it to spy on the Reds' attacking Warthog in Episode 6 and to check on Tex's progress at Red Base in episode 12. He finds a Sniper Rifle calling it a "tele-ma-scope" and shoots Sarge (being possessed by Church) straight in the head, but gradually over time his intelligence decreases and he completely forgets how to use it. He uses it briefly to threaten Tucker while possessed by O'Malley in Season 2. *O'Malley: Shoots Caboose's mental image of Church in Episode 33. *Grif: Grif is frequently seen using one for spying, but has never fired a shot out of one. In Season 1, he was seen using it to spot Donut in Episode 5 and to watch Caboose and Tucker advance on the Red Base in Episode 14. In Episode 75, when Sarge orders him to run over and find out what Donut was doing Grif responded by saying "Or I could just look through the scope of the sniper rifle, since that's worked the last 800 times." He is also seen using one to spy on Blue Base in Episode 100. He also used the sniper rifle to spy on Caboose and Epsilon-Church in And Don't Call Me Shirley. *Sarge: While Sarge believes long-range weaponry is cowardly, he uses it to observe the activities in Episode 98 and 99 while Wyoming, Gary and the Blues are busy fighting. He also used it in Episode 66 and 67 to observe Simmons, who was on the Blue Team at the time, taking Grif hostage. He also observed the Blues and Doc/O'Malley in Episode 76. However, he used it when trying to hit Grif when they returned to Blood Gulch after the time travel incident ("This is the best game since Grifball!"). He is again seen with a sniper rifle in Check Your Local Listings, observing Church receiving the Director's journal entries into his armor. In the Season 11 episode Can I Keep It?, Sarge uses a sniper to spy on the Blues' robot Freckles. *Lopez: The only time that Lopez used the Sniper Rifle is in Episode 14, while searching for more Blues with Sarge, although he never fires. *Simmons: Simmons is only seen using the Sniper Rifle a few times. He uses it to shoot Tucker in the torso in Episode 37 to make the Blues to 'surrender' and also in Season 4 when he is trying to get Grif down from a cliff after the Reds return to Blood Gulch. After he defects to the Blues, he uses a sniper rifle to spy on Red Base before attacking with Shelia in Episodes 64 and 65. *Donut: Donut serves as the Red Team's sniper when the Reds surprise attack the Blues in the beginning of Season 2. He seems to be a capable shot, as he shoots Doc's medical scanner out of his hands. He also uses the sniper rifle after the Reds returned to Blood Gulch and he used it to shoot at Grif with Sarge and Simmons. *In Battle Creek, one of the red zealots is seen on top of a rock and headshot's a blue with the sniper rifle. He is seen shortly after being blown up by a rocket launcher. *North Dakota: In Season 9, Freelancer North Dakota uses a Sniper Rifle when he and South Dakota infiltrate the Bjordinal Cryogenics Facility. He later uses it on his mission to obtain the briefcase, until he & his team are cornered by police on the streets. In The New Kid he uses a sniper rifle to take out turrets while Theta is tested. In Party Crasher, North is seen using dual Sniper Rifles against his sister, South. *Insurrectionist Sniper: In Season 9, this Insurrectionist used the sniper rifle to shoot Agent Maine in the chest. Some other soldiers of the Insurrection also use this weapon. *Locus: He is seen spying on the Reds and Blues in Season 11 with it. He also uses it in an attempt to kill Washington, but the shot is deflected by Felix's Hardlight Shield. He then immediately uses it to injure Felix by shooting him in the leg. Trivia *Although Sarge calls the sniper rifle a coward's weapon, Donut was seen shooting with it at the Blues, or Doc, who the Reds thought was a Blue, in Everything Old is New Again. *Because Church is based on the personality and mind of the Director, this could be a logical reason as to why he's unsuccessful at aiming with a sniper rifle due to the Director never having the chance to serve in battle during the Great War. However, Rooster Teeth has stated on multiple occasions that Church's poor proficiency with the Sniper Rifle is due to the fact that as the remains of the broken down Alpha AI, he is missing the necessary AI fragment that would allow him to aim accurately, similar to how he is poor at lying due to the fact the Gamma AI fragment, the Alpha's deceit, was removed from him. External links *SRS99C-S2 AM *SRS99C-S2 AMB *SRS99D-S2 AM *SRS99-AM *SRS99-S5 Category:Weapons & Objects